This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for determining the normality of mammalian cells.
Reference (1), which is hereby incporporated by reference, discloses an improved method of and means for determining the normality of a cell utilizing the state of polarization of the fluorescence emitted by the cell when excited by polarized light. Such fluorescence is, itself, polarized; and the state of polarization of the fluorescence is determined simultaneously by measuring the intensities of fluorescence polarized in directions parallel and perpendicular to the direction of polarization of the excitation light. An analytical combination of the intensities determines the state of fluorescent polarization in terms of fluidity, degree of fluorescent polarization, microviscosity, etc. Reference (2) identifies a number of analytical combinations of intensities.
The state of fluorescent polarization of an individual cell depends on the nature of the cell's plasma membrane. Classification of cells by the distribution of the state of fluorescent polarization provides guidance in determining the presence of malignancy in biological cells.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of an apparatus for determining the normality of biological cells.